Lovely appreciation
by MrAndersIversen
Summary: Kristoff lives with his girlfriend, Anna and her sister, Elsa in the castle of Arendelle and everything seems perfect or so should you think… Kristoff got some troubles about his new life where he talks in prayers... can Anna assure her love for him and will he understand things? My first Frozen-fanfic, so hope to see some reviews and such… One-shot.


**A/N: This is my first Frozen-story and I look forward to show it to you. I saw it in the theatres and I really loved it! I hope you'll be nice on me since this is my first story here. This is about the relationship of Anna and Kristoff and is similar to other stories I've written before, I got the idea after reading other stories of the couple and it seems Kristoff sometimes feels unworthy and therefor I got this idea. This will be a one-shot.**

Kristoff was sitting in his room that Anna's sister, Elsa, had given him after he was made Ice harvester of Arendelle and after Elsa had come in to accept her sister enormous devotion for the orphan official that have helped Anna on her way to her palace of ice and helped her to save Arendelle from Prince Hans. It was clear to Elsa that Kristoff was going to stick around Anna and therefore had decided to give him a chance and she had admitted to Anna that he had not wasted it at all, on the contrary she felt confident that he could get a future as Princess Anna's consort and show her what true love really was.

Right now Anna was taking care of some business with Elsa. They have decided that if Anna could help her sister with some of her royals duties, then they might be able to catch up on all those years where they separated from each other and Anna didn't knew that Kristoff already had returned from collecting ice. Kristoff was sitting in his own thoughts as the talking snowman Olaf interrupted him.

"Hey Kristoff" he gave the snowman a friendly smile.

"What's up Olaf?" Olaf came over and made eye contact and smiled with his one tooth and the snowing sky over him to keep him from melting in the weather that was close to winter, but not enough to keep him together without the powers of Elsa.

"Just wondered what Elsa and Anna and you were up to? Why aren't you spending times with them?" Kristoff smiled at his mood and enthusiasm.

"Elsa is busy with her royals duties and Anna doesn't know that I have returned early from duty"

"Why have you?"

"Not a very good day for ice harvesting, the ice almost melted after we cut it up, besides I have been doing some thinking lately about me and Anna" Olaf got a little scared, he cared so much for Anna and since she loved Kristoff so much as Olaf knew she did, he truly liked Kristoff as well as his reindeer Sven.

"Why don't we go down to Sven and walk a bit the three of us and then you can hear what it is?" Olaf nodded and Kristoff raised himself and they walked down to the stables and as he and Olaf walked out of the castle door, they didn't noticed that Anna and Elsa saw them with curious eyes.

"Wasn't he supposed to be out getting ice right now?" Elsa asked her sister, as Anna seemed just as confused as her sister.

"I thought so too, I didn't knew he had arrived back early" Elsa had realized how much she loved spending time together with Kristoff and often let that be the end of their duties together, because as much as she enjoyed the time with her sister, she knew she had wanted to be loved so much that her time with Kristoff was something she could not replace as he couldn't with the time they spent together.

"Do you want to go to him?" Anna nodded and as Elsa turned to walk out to her next job with the castle staff, Anna grabbed her arm.

"But Kristoff seems to be enjoying his time with Olaf, so we can spend a bit more time together and I'll still have time to enjoy with him later in the evening" Elsa embraced her sister as they went to meet with her royal advisors.

In the meantime, Kristoff and Olaf had taken Sven out for a walk and as they walked, Olaf remembered what Kristoff had said he had been thinking about himself and Anna.

"What is it about you and Anna?" Kristoff knew he had told Olaf something was up, but he seemed to have forgotten that he had mentioned it. Sven looked at him curious as well and he knew there was no way out of it right now.

"Well Olaf, it's hard to explain, but I'll try my best" he then started to explain how he and Sven had gone through their life just by themselves and he had never been in a relationship with any girl until Anna showed up and besides the fact that he told it was ridiculous to marry someone they just met and you couldn't know if it was love if you had not known the other person for some time and yet Kristoff ended falling in love with Anna in so short time, he felt like he had gone against his own moral.

After explaining everything with Kristoff sitting between Sven and Olaf, he got bumped by Olaf.

"I'm sure that what you have with Anna is true love, she looks so happy at you always and it seems like you act the same" Kristoff nodded. It actually made sense what his snowman-friend talked about.

"I guess that I should think about it and maybe talk to Anna about, but thanks anyway Olaf for your advice and thanks to the both of you for listen to me" Sven licked his cheek and Olaf hugged his leg and Kristoff knew that he had two true friends in Olaf and Sven, human or not, they were his best friends.

Later that evening as Olaf had turned in for the night and slept outside in the cold and Sven was put back in the stables and Kristoff had excused himself for leaving dinner a bit earlier and he walked out of the castle to make sure Anna didn't get to interrupt him in his thoughts for later that night.

After thirty minutes, he walked back to his room and locked his room, or so he thought. He was setting up a fire in his fireplace as a door was shut a bit open from the wind that came in from a window from the hall.

A few minutes later, Anna and Elsa walked around talking girl stuff, but as Anna was about to say something to Elsa, she heard some weird noises from the hall and saw Kristoff's door was a bit open. The sisters looked at each other and sneaked up to the cracked-open door and saw he sat in a very special position and looked directly into the fireplace. Elsa and Anna didn't seem to know what he was about up to until he started to talk more clearly and put his finger in between the other and form his hands as a ball.

"Thanks my lord. Thanks for what you have done to me and thanks for how you changed my life for the better" Elsa and Anna kept standing and listen to him interested in what he was referring to.

"Thanks most of all for putting me together with the most perfect and beautiful girl in the world. Thanks for letting Anna see me for something special; I just wish that I would able to at some point be able to feel worthy for her. Can I be as a orphan with no girlfriend-experience?" Anna felt her heart melt by his compliment and Elsa smiled as she saw her sister was in full love as he continued talking with the fire or himself.

"Not only is she's the one for me, I just want to be sure that I can be the one for her, I mean I'm just a ice harvester that was lucky to stomp into her and she is a beautiful girl who happens to be a princess and people in Arendelle says that princes still thinks she's wanting a prince to marry her, I just want to be the one who can ask her the question if I can get ready for it and if Queen Elsa will allow me as consort for her sister. I can't bear that feeling of losing her like I almost had once" Elsa put her hand on Anna's shoulder as she was starting to tear up and she nodded to Anna as a way to say that she was approving of her boyfriend and Anna could stand it anymore as she open the door and Kristoff was taken by surprise and backed up as he saw that Anna had tears forming in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks and didn't knew if she'd taken it wrong.

"Oh Kristoff, please don't move away from me" Anna said as she raced over to him as he got to his feet and had to take her into an embrace

"Anna, just let me explain-" Anna put her finger to his lip and he shut immediately as Anna looked into his brown eyes with her beautiful blue eyes and then kissed him with so much passion that he could not remember anything feeling more nice than this.

"I heard everything Kristoff" he tried to look away in shame that he had not make sure that she could not hear him, he had done this for some time since he moved into the castle to live with Anna and Elsa.

"I have a confession to make, this is not the first time I do this"

"Oh Kristoff, I can't believe what I hear, it seems aught"

"What part?" Kristoff was not sure what she meant. He knew that he had said some wild things, but he was not sure what part she thought of.

"Most of it. I can't believe that I leave you for some prince, even if a suitor came to make me marry him, then I'd reject him and say I got the best boyfriend and why should you be unworthy for me because you are an orphan?" Kristoff sighed, as he didn't know what to come up with for an answer.

"I really can't tell, I just don't feel a hundred percent sure of myself with relationship, I'd just stocked by with Sven and the trolls my whole life and you are just you" Anna embraced him close, but as he said she was just her, she parted and looked unknown into his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you are a princess, Anna. Not to mention you're beautiful, sweet, good-hearted and all in the kingdom loves you, while I'm just Kristoff Bjorgman" Anna kissed him sweetly, but still unexpected so he was taken by surprise and as he was about to kiss her back, she parted again.

"Kristoff, you have to promise to listen to me and understand what I say" Kristoff nodded and waited for her to continue her talk.

"I don't want you to think of me, you or us that way. You're the one who saved me-" Kristoff shook his head and interrupted her.

"Elsa did that-" Anna didn't looked amused of his interruption and made him silence so she could get back to her point.

"Elsa might was the one who unfroze me, but you were the one who made me see what true love is and you're just as handsome to me as any prince or any other guy met, no, you're better looking than anyone I met, you're sweeter than any men I've met and you're not to worry about any suitor, because you're one who suits myself perfectly, I don't want anyone else than you and Elsa does like you as well, I know" Kristoff stood completely in shock of what he heard, he had confessed his love indirectly, while Anna had confessed it directly to him and it felt amazing and he open his arms and she didn't run into them, she sprinted into them.

"I love you Kristoff" she said as she took her head away from his chest and looked into his brown eyes with her blue ones and smiled sweet at him. He smiled back at her sweet and kissed her forehead and held her close to him.

"I love you too Anna. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about, I was going to, I did promise that to Olaf, we talked about it today on a walk with Sven" Anna looked at him with a sly smile.

"That's what you talked about when you left the castle? Besides why did you come back early from work?" Kristoff nodded, but didn't get how she knew those things.

"How did you I was getting back or that I was leaving the castle with Olaf?"

"Elsa and I saw you leave while we walked from one meeting to another earlier the day, but why did you come home early?"

"We didn't have a good day with the ice, it almost melted when we removed the ice and took it back, it was close to gone, but not all of it fortunately or else our work today would have been a total waste of time" Kristoff said with a slight of humour in his voice and he and Anna sat down on his bed beside each other.

"Promise me that you can put your doubts behind you, because I have no intentions of loving anyone else like you, Elsa and you are not the same thing, but our bond are something special, that's true love and I want to have you by my side"

"Trust me, as long as you want me, I'll be yours, feisty-pants" Kristoff hugged her and they lay back on his bed and soon they fell asleep holding each other and Elsa was told by a servant about it, she walked over and watched them and smiled to herself.

_They are truly meant for each other, I look forward to have a brother-in-law, because this guy is trustworthy and I hope that they will stick by each other, I better try to loose up to him and make him feel comfortable, but they are just so cute, maybe I should leave them be._

After she thought it over again, she left the two lovers alone and knew that they were to be trusted and as much as she thought Anna rushed things with Hans, she knew she had found a good suitor in Kristoff, he got a heart of gold and all that, hopefully he loosen up to her soon. But she'd still give him a time, that's what family are there for.

**That was my first Frozen-fanfic and I'd say I'm satisfied with the result, it turned out to be a little special, but still not a copy of any others story, hope to see some reviews and if you like it, I'll surely be back to write more romances of Anna and Kristoff, because I love the couple.**


End file.
